What Might Have Been
by M3lancholy Blu3s
Summary: A re-imagining of the pre A Song of Ice and Fire world, how I feel things should have gone. This is before the rebellion and leading up to of sorts.
1. Prologue

First off let me say upfront, I don't not own the Song of Ice and Fire series or television show in any way, merely borrowing the characters to bring this story line to life.

An AU in which Rhaegar was never married, because in my head clearly he and Lyanna were soulmates. If you have a difference of opinion that is fine, we are all entitled to our own just keep it to yourself cause I'm super enamored with this pairing and I refuse to believe that their love wasn't meant to be. What can I say I'm a romantic at heart, I probably would've done the same as them so I thought why not give them a shot at what they deserved. Without further rambling and explanations here we go.

 **Prologue**

 **Kings Landing**

 **Rhaegar Targaryen**

Rhaegar sat on his mothers veranda in Maegor's Holdfast, watching Viserys roam through the gardens they overlooked, watching his pale Targaryen hair flutter through the wind behind him as he tried to run from his Septa.

"There will be another eventually, a girl but not the one I carry now. This one will not live," his mother whispered to him quietly as she too watched his younger brother play. Plauged by dragon dreams as she was his mother would often see these things.

Queen Rhaella was the most beautiful person Rhaegar had ever known, inside and out. With her standard Targaryen beauty alone she had held the hearts of many of the knights in the realm, being crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty at the great Tourney of her time. See Bonifer Hasty should have been her husband and not the madman he had for a father. She had been dealt a cruel fate in life and had been forced to endure the death of her babe far more than celebrate the life.

"How long?" Rhaegar asked quietly. She still looked well so she must not be far along, or this pregnancy was going better than the others where the child would not make it.

"it is still early yet, but I know," she said softly. Her lavender eyes finally coming up to meet his. "If you have any desire to rule it must be now….. this last one to come, it will be a girl my son."

Rhaegar turned to face her with wide eyes, taking in the faint bruises still lingering on her skin and the scratches made visible by the gown she wore. His beautiful sad mother, reduced to this fate. How many times had he wished she had not this burden of duty to carry, how many times had he wished her free of the life of being a Targaryen brood mare. No he would not do the same to any sister of his.

"I will not uphold that tradition mother, I will never do what has been done to you….. But I will not marry the Dornish princess either as you so wish.. no matter what love you have for her mother I do not love her nor do I wish to wed a sickly wife. That is why they have been pressing so, she is weak and sickly and I will not have it. I can stand no more misery in my life," he said softly, his deep indigo gaze meeting hers. Rhaella nodded smiled wistfully at him, letting Rhaegar know she took no offense and only thought more highly of him for it… He endeavored to one day deserve the love, trust and high regard she showered him with.

"I did not mean it would be you though dear one, he would marry her to Viserys and bypass you like our father did with us. I would not want to this to come to pass if it were the last option we had," she said raising her soft hand to his cheek caressing it as if he were still a boy of Viserys age hanging off every word of her stories. No he would not wish for that option either, Viserys was a sweet boy sometimes and no more than four but he had a cruel streak a mile wide from all the tutelage with their father. Nay he would not subject any sister of his to that sad fate.

"I do have a request of you my son, there is time yet. The Tourney is yet another eight moons from now.. might you go to see Uncle Aemon in the north so that you are not here when… you know how your father can be my son."  
"It will be as you say, I will go to the wall," Rhaegar said softly, understanding where she was going. He hated the way his father treated her and he knew she saw how hard it was for him to hold back from retaliation. He always did his duty, this time would be no different.


	2. Kings Road

**Rhaegar**

 **The Kings Road**

"Where exactly are we going North you grace?" Jon Connington asked him. Rhaegar's indigo gaze flickered over to him momentarily as he contemplated his friend. Tall, ginger and cynical, Jon Connington was one of Rhaegar's closest friends and confidant, Arthur Dayne being the other. They had been with him since he was a squire, they understood his plight as much as anyone could. Arthur and Jon were the only two people he trusted implicitly, with maybe the exception of Barristan Selmy, that man had a streak of honor that ran as deep as the gold mines of the Lannisters. However Rhaegar had come to a crossroads where he had to widen his circle of trust and make new allies, it was essential if he was to find a way to get his father off the throne.

"My mother had bid me go north to see Uncle Aemon at the wall to consult with him on some manuscripts that he has, she would go herself but she is with child," Rhaegar tried not to scowl as he said the last part but he knew he failed by the cutting look Arthur shot towards him that he had not done so well. His worry over his mother would be the death of him, but her cries of anguish cut into his soul so deeply that he could not turn a blind eye to them.

"Is your lady mother okay? Will she not miss your presence in the capitol during such a time?" And there was Ser Oswell Whent, he had almost forgotten that they brought another member of the kingsgaurd but again it had been necessary. Ser Oswell had been witness many times to the travesties his father committed against his mother and was well aware that the only thing that had saved her sometimes had been Rhaegar's interference. Rhaegar understood clearly the true meaning behind Oswell's words.  
'You would leave her with Aerys who will beat her and blame her when she spills this lifeless child onto the floor like so many siblings of yours before?'

"She will be well, she bid me leave her," Rhaegar turned to fix him with a glare that told him the subject of his mother was not up for further discussion, not when his own temper was so close to the surface. He knew what his responsibilities were, and he knew what he could return to by his long absence in the capitol, he needed no knight to remind him. Especially not by a kingsgaurd that had stood by and listened to her suffering the same as the others.

He did not need to stay turned around to see the glare that Arthur and Jon sent towards the bat of the Kingsgaurd, the sound of their leather saddles groaning was tell enough. They spent a few days traveling like this, staying on safe subjects and sleeping in inns when they passed them. Rhaegar would oblige and play song always disguised as a minstrel, and other times he would retreat to far into his mind not to be bothered with conversation. These were usually the nights they spent under the stars when Rhaegar dreamed of a tragedies long since passed who ghost stuck with him until this day.

"Ser Oswell, I was wondering if we might pray on the hospitality of your brother? I have never seen the great Harenhall," Rhaegar asked softly trying to ease the man into agreement. He would not hold it against the man for being concerned where many others were not and simply turned a blind eye. He would not hold a grudge against the man for having a good heart.

"Certainly, Walter would not mind in the slightest your grace," Ser Oswell said surprised, but Rhaegar could see the joy he tried to hide. He wished he could experience what it was to feel joy at the prospect of returning to ones family, and this above all was why he had promised himself from a young age that he would not marry someone who was going to only make him as miserable as his royal parents.

"Might it even be a good place to leave our armor and more recognizable belongings as we will not be taking the Kings Road north? We could then retrieve everything on the journey south again," that was Arthur, ever the pragmatic and helping to steer things in the direction Rhaegar wanted things to be done. What would he achieve without The Sword of the Morning.

It was a short ride through the Crownlands to Harenhall, just a short days ride up the Kingsroad. He saw the the keep itself before he saw the infamous godswood and Isle of faces, he saw the black scorched ruins rise above the trees. The ruins themselves the only remaining thing that held proof of Balerions great fire, of Aegons conquest. His ancestors greatest triumph. As a young boy Rhaegar had promised himself that he would prove worthy of his lineage if it was the last thing he did before his death, it had hurt him deeply that his father had not cared to have him as his heir. His father told him his love of books full of prophecies would be his downfall, and perhaps in another life it would have but he would not allow it to come to pass. He had read the stories of what happened to fools who wore their feelings on their sleeves and let everyone know how unsatisfied they were with their lot in life, so he donned his mask and played his part keeping all his sorrow and despair to himself.

Rhaear had passed near the ruins before on different occasions, after all the keep was hard to miss bigger than Kings Landing as it is. But he had never been before to this place so rich in his own family's history that he had read so much of as a boy. Nose deep in books that he often read to Viserys when he could now a days, stories of Aegons conquest and Balerion the black dread. Yes they would have to have the Tourney here, his only sorrow was that he could not bring Viserys, for surely his father would follow.

By the time the sun fell they had made it well past Harrentown and the Kingspyre loomed over them, casting its great shadow across the field in front of the gates. And there was a small party awaiting them when they crossed through the open gates. Lord Walter Whent and his sons were awaiting them, and he saw the crack in Oswell's facade as he grew excited and dismounted his horse. Rhaegar noted that Oswell at least waited for him before he went to greet his brother.

He had no doubt that they had been spotted on the way in from Harrentown and they were expected but he could tell from Lord Walters face that he had not been expecting to be greeting the crown prince. There was as always that air of reverence when he scanned his eyes across Rhaegar, taking in his silver hair and dark purple eyes that clearly marked him as Targaryen.

"Your grace," the man said as he bowed to him. Lord Walter Went shared the same dark brown hair as his brother and a heavy brooding brow, but his face was much less serious and he had laughing lines around his eyes the were pronounced when he stood up to smile at Rhaegar.

"Lord Walter, I hope we haven't imposed ourselves on you. Your brother volunteered your keep for our short stay. I do hope you'll agree," Rhaegar said kindly, as with everything he ever proposed. People often looked to him to see if he was like he his father Aerys, constantly judging him to see if he was mad also, as if it were contagious.

"It would be a pleasure your grace! I am sure my brother told you we would have no objections, Kingsgaurd are said to have no family but Oswell will always be ours," Lord Walter said with a fond smile flashed towards his younger brother. Rhaegar wondered if he and Viserys would have a similar relationship when they got older, he certainly hoped so, the alternative was not something that he could afford.  
"Yes he assured us that you would be most hospitable," Rhaegar said, his voice full of amusement.

Ser Oswell had dismounted and went to embrace his brothers sons, before turning to him with a face full of pride.

"Your grace, these are my brothers sons," he said gesturing to a brood of young men all resembling their father with varying shades of brown hair. "And this is my niece Shileen and her mother Lady Shealla Whent."

"My Ladies," Rhaegar said with a dip of his silver head. He saw the young maid blush fiercely as she and her mother curtsied with echoing greetings, their curtains of blonde hair swaying with their motions. The lady and her daughter were mirror images of each other with kind pretty faces, bright blue eyes, and a pert upturned nose. Rhaegar knew he should be looking deeper but he could not muster the drive to imagine wasting time courting when he should be planning what to do about his father. Not when he had to focus on how to save the realm from the madman the king had become.

"Come then, let us leave you to get cleaned off and settled in from your journey. We will talk at dinner this evening," Lord Walter said as he gestured to the inside of his keep. "Harrenhall is yours your grace."

Rhaegar hoped his words proved true.

* * *

That evening after dinner had been had and they were all plied with good wine and warm fires Rhaegar asked to speak with Lord Walter before he retired for the night. And so he followed him up the stone to the lords Solar, they were joined by Oswell, Arthur, and Jon. They knew of his plan or at least had an understanding of why he would be requesting this of the lords in his lands.

"Prince Rhaegar," Lord Whent said as he dropped all smiles and faced his company and his brother with questions in his eyes. "Is there a reason we have all gathered here."

"Are you quite sure it is safe to speak freely here?" Jon Connington asked finally breaking his silence. He was not a man of many words in new surroundings, preferring to observe until he caught on to the flow of things. Clearly he had reservations about speaking about such matters, understandable given that it could cost one his head if they were overheard.

"I would have a request of you, but before I divulge the question let me paint the scenario I find myself in so you may understand the necessity," Rhaegar began. "I knew from a young age that my father had a streak of cruelty in him. I will not go into detail about the horrors I saw him commit as a child but I will say that it only grew worse after Duskendale, he has become a mere shadow of the man he once was and his obsession with wild fire is dangerous at best."

Lord Whent was quiet for a moment and struggled as if there were something he wanted to say but he wasn't sure if he were allowed to say it.

"I would ask your leave to have my wife join us, these type of things should only be said once and I am afraid if you are going to have us join in o whatever you have planned to deal with the matter she should also have a choice in deciding if we do so." Rhaegar felt a surge of respect and hope bloom in his chest for the man, any man who respected his woman so was a man of honor and would not betray their trust so easily. Rhaegar gave a short nod and allowed the man to go and collect his wife, leaving the prince alone in the room with his two closest colleagues and the brother who had not been let in on the plans.


	3. Of Plotting and scheming

Chapter 2

Of Plotting and Scheming

Lady Whent looked at him curiously as if seeing him for the first time, as if she were realizing that the son was not the father. Rhaegar had retold his tale for her benefit and now she looked at him with a mixture of pity and respect that almost grated his nerves. It was not often that he received this odd combination in people's regard for him, it peaked his curiosity.

"You have questions?" he said to the Lady Whent to get her mind and mouth moving again. Best he understood what she was thinking before he wrote her off because of his assumptions.  
"I do your grace… but first what is it that you would ask of us? Our seat may be great but I fear house Whent is not what it use to be," Lady Shella said carefully.

"I would ask that the tourney that has been approved by the King be held here in eight moons time, this would be the perfect chance for me to gather all of the lords to propose the idea of peacefully removing my father from the throne as he is no longer fit to rule. Harrenhall is the largest keep in the realm and as such the grounds are sufficient enough to host such a gathering. I understand that what I am asking of you is considered treason but it is for the benefit of the realm, the King can not be allowed to rule unchecked any longer," Rhaegar stated laying all his cards on the table.

The Whents were quiet for a moment before Lord Walter snuck a look at his wife and his face redden considerably with his next words, "we do not have the money to fund such a Tourney. The food and wine alone, never mind the prizes would break us."

"I intend to foot the bill, I will not have you break your household for my schemes. I only ask the use of your keep for the event," Rhaegar clarified. "And of course your secrecy. You understand that should anyone find out our plans before I have brought them into the fold that we ourselves will burn. My father and his proclivity to burn his trial victims extends to his children also. I cannot offer you protection unless we are successful."

"Then Harrenhall is yours your grace, if it is for the betterment of the realm then what option do we have. Word has reached us of the King and his justice that he deals out, tales of the smell of burnt flesh lingering through the city. It is an injustice and a betrayal of the people's faith in the crown," Lady Shella said passionately.

"I am inclined to agree with my wife, however there is also one more thing. How do you plan to get the lords to cooperate? You would need to get the Paramount lords to join in just to secure their bannerman," Lord Walter said. Oswell nodded in agreement turning his gaze to the prince with curiosity.

"I had hoped to play on the better judgement of the liege lords," Rhaegar said sheepishly. He had not taken into account that he would have to actually convince the Lords that his father needed to be taken off the throne. He thought that was a given, the realm could not prosper if it was in flames.

"That will work for the North, the Starks are ever honorable. The Arryns are ever in league with the Starks so they will fall in line next," Jon supplied softly, he had no doubt been mulling over the options in his head. What would it take to get each lord to fall in line and do what was best, and this was why Rhaegar had him as his closest confidant for battle strategies, his shrewd mind.

"Lord Hoster Tully and Lord Stark have betrothed their eldest so it may not be so hard to get the river lands in the fold. He will want to side with where his daughters lie," Walter Whent said next, furthering the possibility of lands brought to their side.

"I myself have spoken to Mace Tyrell and the Lady Olenna and they have too pledged their services of the reach," Rhaegar supplied. He supposed that it only made sense to be worried that you would be the only one sticking your neck out when there was so much at stake if you did. With so many possible allies it made it hard to see how things could go wrong, or was it that it made it easier for so many things to go wrong as more people were brought into the fold.

"That is about the extent of people that I would trust," Arthur said, finally breaking his silence. " And even with these possibilities there are still a few lords who could turn the tide of such a meeting. Many will not participate without you giving up something to them in return."

"Will your cousin not stand with you?" Lady Shella asked him with a brow furrowed. He understood that in the river lands and further north they held family in high regards with one another, even ones as far removed as he and Robert Baratheon but it was not so in the Crownlands and Stormlands. It was not per say that they had a problem, or that there was bad blood between them it was more so that they had never had the opportunity to cultivate a relationship between them.

"We are not close as cousins should be or are in other families. To my father he is a Baratheon and no blood tie of ours since his is so far back. I myself have never had the pleasure to spend more than a fortnight with the man," Rhaegar replied courteously. It was uncouth for him to repeat what he knew of his cousin in the presence of a lady. Jon's following snort implies that he had no such reserves.

"I wouldn't call it a pleasure to be in his company. The young lord is being fostered at the Eyrie currently with the middle Stark lad, and I have had the… pleasure of meeting him on many occasions as he is my liege lord," Jon began, ever the lord of Griffins Roost. "He is still yet young but he has the makings of a drunk and spends more time wooing women to lift their skirts than he does training with that damned hammer he insists on using."

"I have heard that he is a formidable foe, and has tried to ask for Lord Starks daughters hand in marriage. I have also heard that Lord Stark has refused for Lord Baratheon is already a fathered a daughter in the veil on some lesser lords daughter," Lady Shella said sourly, she clearly did not approve of his cousins promiscuous behavior and nor did he. Rhaegar was a firm believer that it was not a measure of mans worth the number of women he had bedded, and that there were other pursuits in life that could offer one much more in they way of wisdom an prowess.

"What of Dorne?" Oswell said as he eyed Arthur. Rhaegar himself sighed and shrugged his shoulders, there would be no telling with the Dornish, the only sure way was to bind their houses by marriage but this was not a path that Rhaegar was going to take. His dreams had shown him what lay down that path, ruin for his house and death in the Ford. No he would not marry Elia Martell nor would he place any trust in their house. He knew not what lead him to such a ruin down that path only that it was the catalyst for it.

"There is no way to be sure about House Martell without marrying them to the ruling house to placate them and Rhaegar has said that he does not wish to go down this path. So we may have to hope for the best but prepare for the worst. Push come to shove perhaps offering the young prince Oberyn a place on the small counsel will be seen as an olive branch of sorts," Arthur said sagely.  
"Yes but then we will have to be doubly cautious for Prince Oberyn is a man well versed in how to dispose of those he feels are a threat or have slighted his house somehow," Jon said, ever seeing the darker sides of people.  
"And the Lannisters? They are also well versed in how to dispose of threats and those they feel have slighted their house," Walter Went said with distaste. Rhaegar was used to this reaction, he found that most lords in the seven kingdoms were not overly fond of Tywin nor his houses methods of getting things done.  
"Tywin will settle for nothing less than seeing his daughter as my wife after the slight my father has paid him time and time again. I will not barter myself away to secure what is mine by right. Tywin asks for too much, and his daughter is not fit to be queen of anything for as beautiful as she is on the outside she is twice as ugly on the inside," Rhaegar said sternly. Jon nodded in agreement and Arthur grunted his, they too remembered what the young lady Lannister was like during her forays into court.

"Make no mistake your grace, from the day you married the Lannister girl your days of life would be numbered. Tywin is merely looking for an in to take over the throne, we do not need to invite him to our fold for he will surely betray us at some point," Lady Shella said seriously. "He owes your father a debt and he will pay in whatever way he can. Do not put yourself in the position to allow it to occur. Mad the King may be but it was the smartest thing he did to refuse you marrying that girl. No find some young lady who makes you forget about the burden on your shoulders and marry her."

Against his previous notions Raegar found his heart warming at the Lady's words, it reminded him of his mother and the warmth she always showed him even when she herself was in pain. He missed her greatly but this strong woman words were a balm to his agitated soul.

* * *

They stayed up well into the night planning and writing out letters to be sent and request that had to be made and finally when the dawn broke Rhaegar sent out his first Raven to Kings Landing with Lord Walter Whents request to host the approved tourney in his lands as a means to celebrate his maiden daughter and to find her a husband. The king had approved the hosting of a tourney already it was just the matter of which lord was to host the event. Surprisingly and also fortunately Lord Tywin had not placed the request to host agian, the tourney in Lannisport had ended in a mess with his father rejecting the aforementioned lords proposal of marrying his daughter to Rhaegar. No it would not due to have another tourney at Lannisport and attempt to bring the lion into his counsel, he would only end up dead at the trident that much faster.

After they had all gone their separate ways and retired to their own chambers Rhaegar sat in his loaned solar contemplating his actions. Always his mind was alight with questions of the unspoken lords that he had no idea as to which way they would sway when it came down to it. His companions had uplifted him with the positive news that the more northern kingdoms o the realm would come to the fold with no concession but it was the unspoken southern lords that worried him. These were the lords that made up the court, the lords who had the most influence on the folk as they were capable of spreading lies and dissension as it suited them and their purposes. It was a fool who did not believe that their were plots and schemes being hatched in Kings was a game of chance and he would lose his mind dwelling over it with so many months left between now and the tourney.

They did not dwell long in Harenhall, it would not do for him to be seen lingering there after the raven had been sent to his father requesting the tourney be held there. He had told Lord When to send his reply to Winterfell or to the wall depending on how long it had been as that would be his next locations. He knew they would not hear back from his father before he reached the ices of the far north, but he found he was looking forward to the journey. It did him good to go and explore all the territories he was going to ruling over someday, to meet all the lords and let them see that he was not just another mad Targaryen they would have to suffer under.

They left before first light the second day after arriving, escaping unseen in the cloak of darkness leaving behind his companions known kingsguards amour and donning simple cloaks and tunics instead so as to not to present themselves as such large targets on the Kingsroad. And with fresh supplies, and refreshed horses they took off north giving Rhaegar a sense of freedom he never could find in Kings Landing.


	4. Seeing is Believing

This is mostly a filler chapter. The plot is setting in and we are finally approaching the good bit that everyone has been waiting for haha. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. By the way I didn't draw any of this, I merely borrowed the images and hope that the author doesn't mind, after all imitation is the highest form of flattery is it not? Okay I'm done now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 Seeing Is Believing

They did not take a proper rest until long after they passed the turn off for the twins. He had no desire to see Lord Frey and his ever expanding house, Rhaegar would wake to find himself wed to some daughter or grand daughter with no memory of the event. They reached the Neck and found that the terrain changed so drastically it was no little guess that they were in the North now. Gone were the open meadows of the river lands. Instead dense forest had begun to spring up around them and Rhaegar knew they were approaching a place he had heard much about, and yet never seen. He had never been this far north before, having never been pass the Trident previously.

"Might we be approaching the Greywater Watch soon?" he asked his companions as they took a break to rest in the warm spring air.

"We are your grace, it is here somewhere hidden among the swamps we find ourselves in as we have long since left the kings road," Jon replied. Yes the had long since stopped traveling on main path to avoid being recognized or even burglarized. Arthur and Ser Oswell had not ridden out in their typical kings guard armor hoping to help be inconspicuous, and Rhaegar had donned a hooded cloak the entire time. His hair was far to recognizable, but with just the eyes he and Arthur could pass for brothers and often did.

"I think we should go and see this place, the mystical greywater watch. I have read many scrolls on the green dreams of old the people of this watch use to have," Rhaegar said absentmindedly his thoughts moving faster than he could keep pace with.

"Part of old wives tales to pacify children those are," Jon said with a derisive snort. No Jon had never been a man to place stock in magics and other oddities that were in the tales of old Westeros. Jon was a man of steel and strategy, he was a tactical honor bound man in and out of politics, he had no time for grumpkins and snarks.

"I suppose the scrolls of the citadel are old wives tales too?" Rhaegar quipped back with amusement.

"Tales from old men who know not what real life is like, only what the read of life to be like in those old dusty scrolls the read. Imagining fantasy instead of reality," Jon said back gruffly. Arthur cracked a smile and Rhaegar merely shook his head. There would be no swaying Jon with anything less than physical proof.

"Well then your grace, I think you should prepare yourself cause I daresay we are good and surrounded here in this swamp," Ser Oswell said cutting through their comradery like a steel blade. All traces of humor were gone and everyone was once again on high alert.

"Arthur," Jon said softly motioning towards Rhaegar. Arthur however had no need to be told, he closed in on Rhaegar before Jon had even noticed the tone in Oswell's voice that had set them on alert, such was the job of the white cloaks. Rhaegar felt Arthur take up his normal position at his back as he unsheathed Dawn. Oswell and Jon had also unsheathed their swords and were scanning the trees waiting for their opponent to show themselves.

"Show yourself," Oswell growled out. There was silence for a moment following his demands, until a shadow came out of the brush, a small man dressed in drab browns that blended into that scenery. This was of course how they had blended in and surrounded them so seamlessly, interesting.

"We mean you no harm, we are the outermost guards of Greywater watch. Our lord informed us that you may be coming, we have been awaiting you," the small man said his gaze glued to Rhaegar, but this was to be expected of course, his typical Targaryen features were hard to hide and very rare in this part of the realm. He knew he would be recognized as they approached the keep but for them to be expecting them... Rhaegar wondered for a moment if he had been betrayed in his quest so early but he was quite sure the raven could not have made it from Harenhall to Greywater watch so fast.

"Awaiting us? We have not made our travel plans known, so how is it that your lord knows?" Jon demanded gruffly, his agitation growing. The crannogman ignored his outburst and continued to hold Rhaegars gaze.

"He wishes to speak with you your grace, if you will allow it. We will not hinder your progress and will show you safely through they grey water if you decline but his lordship Howard Reed would very much like to speak with you. He says it is of the utmost importance," the small man said. And with a wave of his hand all the other came out of their hiding spaces form beneath the brushes and marshes and some even came down from the trees, it was truly amazing the dexterity of these small people.

"Be calm," Rhaegar said moving forward to place a hand on Jon's shoulder asking him to stand down. "I find that I have longed to see the famed Greywater Watch, and even more so to meet Lord Reed so if you would please lead the way. I'm sure all questions will be answered upon our arrival."

"Your horses can not follow, they are much to heavy and will never make it to the greywater. We will keep them for you at our outpost and they will be returned to you upon your leave from the neck," the small man said as he motioned for a few of his fellow guards to come to take their horses. Rhaegar sighed and nodded his head, his curiosity was peaked and he knew he could not continue the journey north without seeing what was so willingly being offered. And so with much grumbling from his companions they delved deeper into the swamps and followed the group of crannogmen into the woods.

* * *

Rhaegar knew at once when they had finally gotten closer to the grey water watch, the lands were thick with mud and there was water all around and yet their guides seemed to know exactly where to step. He lead them along the twist waters and swamps and through the dried mud huts that had been built into the land and the bases of the trees. He had envisioned the region in his mind before on many occasionsAnd when the finally reached the keep Rhaegar was at a loss for words, it was floating!

Rhaegar found he could not keep the smirk off his face as he noted the look of disbelief on Jon Connington's face as he was faced with the proof that some old wives tales had truths to them. He was most eager to meet with Lord Howard Reed and see what it was he wanted with him, his venture to the north was proving most interesting already.


	5. Stranger Danger

And another one... again I own non of these images nor the characters. I am merely taking liberties with other people's property to express the story in my head. So I can not post images here for the story but I do have them, so if you want to head over to AAO3 I have it posted there under the same name with images ; ) As always enjoy.

 **Chapter 4**  
 **Winterfell**

 **Lyanna**

Long had Lyanna been plagued with dreams of ice cold dragons with errie blue eyes, only to be chased away by the howling of wolves and a great black dragon with three heads breathing fire. And same as always she awoke gasping for air a sense of dread filling her. But she supposed those frightening tales Old Nan still told Benjen at night were sure to give any person strange dreams, even a girl so close to approaching womanhood like herself. In fact her youngest sibling often slid into her bed after waking from nightmares of others and giants that he was sure lay beyond the wall just north of their home.

Lyanna quietly slipped out of her bed and to the godswood searching for a peace of mind, eager to clear her head before braving the days boredom that was sure to be full of lessons and sewing. In her mind it was quite unfair that Brandon and Ned had gotten to attend sword lessons and learn to joust and other knightly things while she was stuck learning how to be a "lady". What useless lessons they were!

The only consolation was the Brandon being fostered in Barrowtown had come to an end and he had returned to Winterfell and often shared his swordsman lessons with her, even giving her jousting lessons in the woods when father was not about. Of course Ned was not attending any lessons here in Winterfell any longer and had not been for quite some time, he had been in the Eyrie for many years now much to Lyanna's heartache. She could still remember the many tears she had shed on the day of his departure, so soon after their mothers death that it had only widened the hole inside her chest. But she would be seeing Ned soon, in a matter of moons, and therein was the problem.

Lyanna saddled her horse as she was lost in her thoughts and proceeded to lead her out of the stalls and through the front gates and she mulled over the news Brandon had told her yesterday. Ned was returning home for her sixteenth name day, but he was not returning alone. He was bringing Robert Baratheon with him so that they might be introduced and that the young storm lord might press his suit to her father in person.

Taking off at a gallop Lyanna allowed the ride through the woods on her steed to be a therapy of sorts, hoping to gather her thoughts and calm down before she had to face the day and her father. She did not even understand how he could continue to even entertain this man's request but constantly turn down his own bannerman from house Bolton. She liked Domerick well enough and loathe as she was to admit it, he was a better rider than even she was. He had bested her on many occasions and he knew she was no lady, he had not fathered bastards and declared himself in love with her all in the same breath, all before ever meeting her.

Lyanna found that she was half tempted to write to Ned and tell him that he nor his friend were welcome, and that he was a traitor for bringing this outsider here to ask for her hand. Angry as she might be though she understood why her father would turn down the match between herself and Dominick Bolton (not that she particularly wanted him), they were the shakiest of their bannerman, he and Roose Bolton had been on rocky terms for as long as she had known the man. Her father feared that they would use her own children to try and undermine that of her brothers to take Winterfell…. it ha happened before, and the present was only a reflection of the past. She rode through the wolfswood lost in thought, and was breathlesss and red faced when she finally returned to the keep.

"Lya," she heard as someone called out for her her from above in the branches, she didn't have to turn to know that it was Benjen. Ever her shadow he always seems to find her in her little hiding spots. "Out early this morning?" he asked as he

"Taking time before I am forced back into the keep with only old nan for company, the woman will make me sew until my finger falls off," Lyanna said trying to crack a joke. if she he tried to appear as usual then Benjen would not delve further into the issue. She was in no mood to discuss it amicably.

Of course it must be fate the she heard the crunching of feet in the summer snow alerting them of the company they would soon have. They turned and there at the entrance to the keep was their father.  
"come down from there Ben, it is snowing, you wouldn't want to slip on ice would you," Lord Rickard said by way of greeting. Benjen for his part had a fine dusting of red across the apples of his cheeks as he carefully climbed down form the tree and to the ground.

"Father," Lyanna said trying to keep all traces of anger out of her voice. She could tell by his slight sigh that she had failed miserably.

"Good morning Lyanna, I had hoped to speak with you this morning. Of course it would seem Brandon has already done so," he said exasperated. "Ben please give your sister and me a moment alone, I'm sure she could use your help with putting her horse back in the stables." Benjen came and grabbed the reigns of her horse gripping her hand for a moment as she dismounted, this was her only way to know that he supported her and it warmed her heart.

"Come walk with me daughter," he said softly as he lined her arm through his elbow. He led her into the godswood with only the sounds of their boots crunching the snow to keep them company. Lyanna was determined not to speak to the man who would willingly sell her off to a stranger.

"I take it Brandon has shared the good news with you?" Lord Rickard asked after a few minutes of walking. He had brought them deep into the godswood and the steam of the deep pool infant of the heart tree was rising beside them.

"Good news?" she said feigning ignorance.  
"Of the proposal of marriage from the young storm lord," Lord Rickard said as his patience began to thin.  
"Again? This is not good news father, in fact I cannot think of worse news,"Lyanna replied perfectly serious.  
"Lyanna you are almost ten and six, and you are a woman flowered of noble birth. You are well of marrying age, such is the lot of a woman in our realm. You should be thank full that such a match has landed in our lap twice. I ill give my consent and this man will be your husband," he father said imploring her to understand his reasoning. However Lyanna saw no reason and had no desire to go through with this so naturally she lost her temper at his orders, how could he be so finite with her future when he did not even know this man.

Notes:

On the next episode of What Might Have Been... the moment we've all been waiting for.


End file.
